(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing turbine engine components having an airfoil portion with a cooling microcircuit and a turbine engine component formed thereby.
(2) Prior Art
Turbine engine components, such as high pressure turbine blade airfoils, encounter harsh environments and are subject to extremely hot gases from other components such as burners. The airfoil portions of these components experience a varying thermal load. As a result, the airfoil portions need to be cooled locally. The mechanisms for cooling the airfoil portions vary from design to design but there is a certain optimum arrangement that minimizes cooling flow.
Today, cooling microcircuits in the airfoil portions of turbine engine components may be formed using refractory metal cores in a double wall design. The refractory metal core material has an elevated melting temperature, making it desirable for processing during investment casting before being leached-out and forming internal microcircuit passageways within a wall of the cast component. While this technique is effective to form very desirable cooling microcircuits, it is difficult to inspect the microcircuits thus formed.